Detención
by Ladylun
Summary: —Has sido una chica muy mala— pronunció, al tiempo que posaba una de sus manos en el trasero de la muchacha —Debería castigarme profesor—ADVERTENCIA, el sexo masculino está programado genéticamente, sin importar su condición humana o demoniaca, para ser un imbécil.


Disclaimer

Inuyasha es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, y al igual que los personajes dentro del siguiente fic, no me pertenecen, de lo contrario seria yo la mujer más rica en Japón.

—Has sido una chica muy mala— pronunció al tiempo que posaba una de sus manos en el trasero de la muchacha —Debería castigarme profesor—ADVERTENCIA, el sexo masculino está programado genéticamente, sin importar su condición humana o demoniaca, para ser un imbécil.

* * *

 **Detención**

La mañana había pasado tranquila, mas de lo normal, tenían por lo menos tres días asentados en la aldea y eso, no podía parecer mas monótono para el híbrido. Los famosos exámenes estaban atacando con todo y la joven que luchaba contra ellos, parecía más agotada de lo normal. Incluso él se había ofrecido para ayudarle con aquellos demonios y por respuesta había obtenido un malagradecido ¡siéntate! Empezaba a creer que a ella no le agradaba mucho su presencia en la llamada escuela.

Hoy era otro de esos días tan aburridos como exasperantes, en los cuales tendrían que quedarse en una choza, a la espera de la arquera. Le había escuchado hablando con Sango, al parecer le castigarían de alguna forma.

Se había culpado por los daños ocasionados en las instalaciones, aquel día en que gentilmente él había decidido ayudarle. Y ahora la mandarían a una especie de infierno, uno llamado detención. Suponía era alguna clase de tortura, por la voz con la que la sacerdotisa había contado a la exterminadora, en donde estaría por la tarde en su época.

La verdad era que la noche anterior el muy idiota se había marchado, siguiendo los pasos de Kikyo y ella no pudo haberse sentido peor. Habían estado muy bien en todo el día y con su partida él solo le demostraba que no importaba todo lo que ella hiciera por él, al final del día seguiría amando a kikyo. Quería gritar un sin fin de insultos y otro más de maldiciones que hicieran al híbrido conocer el núcleo de la tierra tras haber sido sentado una y otra vez.

Necesitaba desahogarse y que mejor que disfrutando de un buen baile, claro que uno en su época. Esta semana se organizó la fiesta del alumnado, y no estaría nada mal ir, ¿o sí? Después de todo nadie la extrañaría en el pasado. Pero primero tendría que pedir la ayuda de Sango e idear algo para hacer creíble su partida hacia el otro lado del pozo.

Fue en demasía sencillo platicar mientras era obvio que el hanyou prestaba atención y mas aun hacer pasar la fiesta por un martirio. Algo así como un castigo a causa de una idiotez que en primer lugar Inuyasha había provocado. Y esa misma mañana partió a su hogar. Se iría a algún spa, comería una hamburguesa y la pasaría bien con sus amigas, nada podía salir mal.

* * *

—Con un demonio— vociferó, al tiempo que saltaba desde lo alto de un frondoso árbol.

—Tranquilízate, por la mañana la señorita Kagome habrá regresado— alegó el monje, sabiendo que su reacción, se debía en parte, a la preocupación que le causaba el no tener noticias de la sacerdotisa.

—¿De que demonios hablas? — ¿Kagome? ¿Que tenía que ver esa niña tonta? —hemos perdido mucho tiempo— decidió salirse por la tangente. Antes de que el pelinegro, empezara a lanzarle cientos de conclusiones conforme a su preocupación para con la humana. a la cuál esperaban desde el almuerzo.

—No hay porque preocuparnos, mi querido Inuyasha— para él, provocar a Inuyasha era un tanto placentero. Hacer que callera en alguna de sus trampas, era siempre más sencillo, que robarle a un niño todo lo que tenía. —después de todo, del otro lado del pozo no hay peligros— su mirada no pudo evitar viajar hasta el medio demonio, quien ahora se encontraba dando largas zancadas de lado a lado mientras suponía él, se encontraba pensando.

—¡Que no me preocupo! — ¿preocuparse él? Ni que aquellos demonios acorazados de metal pudieran comerla, o el fuego de sus edificios, incinerarla en un minuto. Mierda, tal vez justo ahora, ella estaba muerta. No, de ninguna manera, antes terminaría con cada uno de los monstruos de su época.

Sin mas tiempo que perder, se alejó, mientras saltaba apresuradamente con dirección hacia el pozo. La muy estúpida había dejado sus flechas y arco en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, se las llevaría y nada mas. Por su cuenta corría que nadie matara a Kagome en el otro lado.

El monje sonrío por su parte, había sido pan comido alejar a Inuyasha. Ahora solo faltaba convencer a Sango de pasar el resto de la noche juntos, en un pasional ambiente en medio del bosque.

* * *

El cielo se adornaba con una inmensa luna nueva, mientras su cabello se oscurecía a medida que el tiempo transcurría. No había pensado en la posibilidad de convertirse en humano justo ahora. Es decir, siempre pensó que la luna seria la misma, ya sea en una época o en la otra. Sin embargo, se había lanzado al pozo con un par de orejas cánidas y había salido sin ellas.

A su alrededor todo parecía tranquilo, escuchaba, casi como un susurro, el sonido de los pájaros. El viento golpeaba su rostro y no llevaba consigo todos esos olores que solía percibir. La aldea en la que vivía Kagome era sin duda extraña, todos dormían como si no existieran preocupaciones. La muy tonta había dejado la ventana de su choza abierta, incluso el en su forma humana, había logrado entrar con una relativa facilidad.

Parecía como si estuviera muy entrada la noche, puesto que no encontraba a nadie despierto. Pensó que tal vez Souta andaría por ahí, jugando o buscando algo de comer, pero incluso buyo no se encontraba merodeando por los alrededores, como acostumbraban los gatos. Tal vez era demasiado tarde, empezaba a pensar que no había sido una buena idea seguirle hasta el otro lado del pozo, siempre que lo hacia conseguía hacerla enojar mas de lo convencional.

Continúo vagando por toda la casa, de vez en cuando escuchaba el ronquido de la familia Higurashi, mas no resultaban lo suficientemente ruidosos para callarles. Era increíble la diferencia de un sonido a otro cuando se es un humano común y corriente.

A decir verdad, comenzaba a aburrirse, no tenía nada mas que hacer, incluso, decidió ayudarles con las sobras de comida en aquel frío baúl. De no haberlo hecho, todo se tendría que tirar a la basura.

Llego hasta la sala de estar y sin más remedio se dispuso a observar la caja mágica. Aunque había algo extraño con ella, no salía luz o sonido alguno. Tal vez ¿no podía ver ni oír ahora que era débil? No, de lo contrario ningún humano podría hacerlo y había visto a Souta reír con las cosas que aparecían desde esa maldita caja.

Tomo con sus manos la varita de poder, esa cosa siempre funcionaba cuando alguien lo tomaba, parecía incluso que la caja era una incondicional servidora de la varita. Algo así como el renacuajo que montaba los pelos de su hermano, pero menos obediente.

Lo observo y no dudo en presionar un gran circulo color rojizo. Hasta para él era obvio. Se encontraba mas grande y a la vista, que todos los demás. Al instante los sonidos e imágenes que esperaba ver aparecieron. Y había encontrado el entretenimiento que buscaba.

Al principio una voz le hablo directamente, joder y decía Kagome que no le estaban hablando a él. Pero no podía negarse a escucharle hablar. Su voz era hipnotizante y repetía constantemente que debía comprar unos owleyes, al parecer le brindaban a los humanos la capacidad de ver cómo yokais, la muy tonta humana que lo acompañaba ¿no había tenido la idea de conseguirlos? Parecían excelentes. Más tan rápido como habían llegado, se fueron. Y la voz tan atrayente que le había informado de los maravillosos anteojos, había cesado.

Primero creyó que no volvería a funcionar ese maldito aparato, pero al instante la imagen volvió, encontrándose ahora en un lugar diferente, parecía algo así como la "escuela" de Kagome. La historia comenzaba en una de esas chozas en las cuales la pelinegra se sentaba por horas. Sin embargo, en un cristal, grabado, se leía claramente con letra en Kanji "detención".

Esa caja era simplemente maravillosa, algo así como un árbol sabelotodo, y ahora estaba por mostrarle donde era que se encontraba la joven que había venido a buscar.

Había algunas adolescentes, todas ellas mujeres. Pensó seria buena idea que así fuera la escuela de la pelinegra. Cada una de ellas vestía un ridículo atuendo tan extraño como lo era aquel kimono diminuto y verde que portaba la sacerdotisa. Y al frente un sensei se encontraba sentado, sin hacer algo en particular, mas que jugar con sus manos. No era nada interesante, había pensado en volver a revisar la cocina, tal vez encontraría algo mas para devorar. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse escucho por fin un diálogo.

Una de las jóvenes se acercaba caminando en un par de zapatos extraños que pensó serían demasiado incómodos para caminar. Su diminuta falta y su considerable escote poco dejaban a la imaginación. El hombre por su parte no podía dejar de observar atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

Llego hasta el escritorio y sus labios tan rojos como su traje de rata, no dejaban de lamer insistentemente una paleta del mismo color. No sabía porque, pero la manera en la que introducía el dulce a su boca y luego lo rozaba con la punta de su lengua, le parecía en extremo atrayente.

El profesor, como ella lo había llamado, no apartaba su mirada de los atributos femeninos. Llego a sentir un poco de envidia de aquel hombre, mira que disfrutar la compañía de esa bella dama.

Joder, ahora en su mente sonaba justo como Miroku, tal vez cuando todo esto terminara y Naraku estuviera mas muerto que su abuela, seria exactamente igual de libidinoso que el monje.

Volvió su atención a la pantalla y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. —Has sido una chica muy mala— pronunció al tiempo que posaba una de sus manos en el trasero de la muchacha, a quien apenas le calculaba escasos 15 años, lo cual era demasiado joven, comparado con el canoso señor que acariciaba sin culpa ni remordimiento el cuerpo femenino.

Pobre idiota, pensó, esperando observar la típica reacción al estilo Sango, cuando el muy idiota de su amigo se atrevía a manosearle. —debería castigarme profesor— ¡esa voz la reconocería en cualquier época! Era el sonido del apareamiento, las hembras parecían gemir en lugar de articular palabra, y no es que fuera un total pervertido, pero a sus sensibles oídos llegaban cada uno de los sonidos en celo de todas las aldeas en las que se encontrara cerca.

Ambas manos del que creía un honorable maestro se encontraban presionando y jugando por encima de la blusa blanca los considerables atributos frontales. Y ella seguía emitiendo pequeños gruñidos de placer infinito.

La mano de esa muchacha ahora sujetaba algo debajo del pantalón masculino. No podría ser precisamente eso, ¿verdad? Seria mucho atrevimiento por parte de ella. Oh, pero la cara de aquel sujeto demostraba un éxtasis total al sentir su pequeña mano acariciarle. Lo siguiente que hizo quedaría grabado con tinta indeleble en la memoria del espectador. Ahora en definitiva no podía despegar la mirada de aquella joven. Parecía toda una experta, que en nada coincidía con los escasos años que aparentaba.

El tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido, que cuando callo en cuenta de que estaba haciendo precisamente él en la época actual, la caja mágica había terminado de ilustrar, lo que la mente sucia de Miroku, seguramente pensaba todo el tiempo. Podía al fin comprender porque el abuelo y hermano de Kagome amaban tanto ese aparato. Incluso la voz que le llamaba directamente y le pedía comprara unos "estupendos bodysport para conseguir un cuerpo de ensueño", no le parecía nada interesante. Los humanos eran criaturas sumamente extrañas. Lentes para ver como búho, calzado que convierte un cuerpo gordinflón en uno musculoso y sobretodo todas aquellas posiciones que le enseñaron sin reparo ni vergüenza alguna esos dos en "detención". Detención, ¿donde había escuchado esa palabra?

Mierda. Tenía que encontrar rápido a Kagome y salvarla de las garras de aquel anciano elástico que fingía ser sensei. Le tomaría años llegar a la escuela con esos malditos pies humanos. Pero eso no pudo importarle menos, pues al segundo se encontraba corriendo en dirección a detención. Seria sencillo ¿no? Como cuando le entregó su mochila.

* * *

Enserio, ¿cuándo ella lo acompañaba sufría tanto?, a decir verdad, él siempre la obligaba a esforzarse demasiado. Había corrido mas que en su vida entera, tanto que, al ver su rostro reflejado en un vidrio, se veía a si mismo un tanto rosa, y maldicion, por mas que deseaba mantener su lengua dentro su boca, no podía evitar dejarla al aire libre, como si fuera un simple y normal chucho.

Su madre —con mucho amor— le había explicado que los perros no sudaban, en lugar de eso abrían la boca y babeaban —pero no estaba muy seguro, era un pequeño, no entendía del todo y jamás se había agotado tanto como ahora. Además ¿que no se suponía que esta noche era humano? Qué demonios sabia el, la culpa de todo siempre la tenía su maldito e infeliz instinto.

Había logrado llegar, y a pesar de estar todo en total oscuridad decidió entrar por una de las ventanas, ¿enserio eran tan confiados ahí? Cualquier idiota podría entrar y matar a todos. Agradecería tanto su vista privilegiada en estos momentos, luego de haber tropezado con algunas cosas que se ponían en su camino, por suerte nadie estaba ahí para observarlo.

Busco por cada rincón del lugar y abrió cuanta puerta necesito abrir, hasta que dio con una de un tono café que justo como la caja le había mostrado, en un vidrio se encontraba grabado "detención". Temió como nunca, encontrarla ahí, de rodillas frente a un completo extraño, y si bien las luces estaban apagadas en el interior, eso no era impedimento para lo que se suponía, podían estar haciendo.

Se dispuso a abrir la puerta, jurándose asesinar a el hombre que tocara a Kagome. Por suerte para él y para el hombre que imagino estaría adentro con la humana, nadie se encontraba fornicando en la habitación. No negaría que suspiro de alivio al saber vacío el lugar, no obstante, ahora se preguntaba en donde diablos estaría esa niña tonta.

Frente a él y solo gracias a una vela en el techo del pasillo, pudo ver un pergamino empotrado en la pared. "Baile anual escolar, el lugar en donde, todo estudiante debe estar" Irónico, parecía como si aquel pergamino le llamara a ir hasta aquel baile, a pesar de no ser estudiante. Pero ¿y si ahí estaba ella?, es decir era estudiante ¿verdad? Joder, que de no ser por que ahora tenía prisa, intentaría aprender a usar esa ridícula maquina, que la sacerdotisa llevaba al pasado para ir un poco más rápido.

Camino hasta la salida, prefería saltar desde lo alto, pero de hacerlo tal vez se rompería un par de huesos, si es que no se mataba. Por suerte, el pergamino señalaba el lugar en donde se hallaba la fiesta, de lo contrario se perdería en un santiamén.

* * *

Estúpidamente reconoció que anteriormente había pasado por ahí, cuando corrió desde la casa hasta la escuela, y lo rememoró solo para sentirse realmente idiota, no pudo haberla olido eso era obvio, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Al llegar escucho demasiado ruido para su gusto, aunque no tuviera ahora mismo un oído privilegiado siempre odiaría los sonidos estruendosamente innecesarios.

Todo era muy llamativo, demasiado para su gusto. Adentro del lugar había cientos de burbujas coloridas, similares a la forma voladora de shippo y las velas ni se diga, había verdes, azules, rosas e incluso se movían. Al terminar todo y estar en la aldea le preguntaría a la pelinegra como es que hacían para lograr un fuego tan particular como aquel.

Escuchaba música, pero no lograba ver de dónde provenía, ningún instrumento, ningún cantante, nada. En su lugar y sobresaliendo de entre la multitud, un sujeto parecía matar insectos sobre una gran mesa. Tenía también una cosa que sujetaba y posiciona a sobre su boca. Se sorprendió al percatarse que su voz, se escuchaba tanto como la de todos cuando él era hanyou. Cientos de chicas pasaban frente a el y lo miraban extrañadas, ¿se veía tan mal como humano? En fin, solo una de ellas llamo su atención. ¿Como demonios era que se llamaba? Ni idea. —¡oye tú! — grito, tal vez no había sido muy específico, puesto que todos a su alrededor voltearon.

—¿el novio celoso de Kagome? — hablo por fin aquella a la que inicialmente le había hablado, así lo conocían esas niñas ruidosas, "el novio celoso", ni siquiera sabia que rayos quería decir eso.

—¿sabes dónde está ella? — era incomodo, pero debía encontrarla a como dé lugar, de lo contrario ¿como la rescataría?

—¡ah! esta por allá, bailando con Hojo— sonreía, al parecer no había meditado su respuesta, pero al percatarse su cara manifestó pánico, como quien ha sido descubierta y planea hacer de todo por desmentir lo que ha estado tratando de ocultar.

El por su parte no espero un comentario mas por parte de la castaña. Y se dispuso a buscarles— a ambos a ese tal Hojo y a Kagome— en "la pista de baile" como la había nombrado el sujeto que mataba insectos.

Si, ahí estaba, muy contenta en los brazos de aquel maldito imbécil, que se atrevía —como si tuviera algún derecho— a tomarla de la cintura. Seguramente con otras intenciones en mente, tal vez era él quien intentaba castigarla y la había mandado a detención. Si bien, no era la misma vestimenta del llamado profesor, el no sabía mucho en cuanto a ropajes modernos.

Y actuó, conforme su instinto le dictaba que actuase, tal vez no lo había meditado lo suficiente, pero ¿cuándo lo hacía?

* * *

Caminaban en el centro de la calle, como si fueran por un sendero despejado de un bonito día en el sengoku. El silencio era incomodo, casi abrumador, ella parecía un poco molesta sin embargo el aun pensaba muchas cosas, cada una de ellas mas descabellada que la anterior.

No sabia que pensar respecto a todo lo que había pasado a lo largo del día. Era su razón para no pronunciar palabra, no debido a un enojo, como sabia ella lo estaba. Algo que no confesaría ni, aunque Sesshomaru lo tuviera entre su espada y la pared, era que disfrutaba—diablos, cuanto lo disfrutaba— de hacerle enfadar. Nada se comparaba con sus rabietas, se veía, extrañamente ¿excitante?

Ahora pensaba idioteces, seguramente el ultimo sentón lo volvió loco, Kagome solo era una niña mimada que se enfurecía a la menor provocación y eso no era ni lo mas remotamente sensual.

—¿Porque reaccionaste de esa manera? — pregunto la pelinegra. En realidad, ansiaba saber cuáles eran sus razones. Tal vez y solo un poco de ¿celos? No Inuyasha era una bestia sin sentimientos. Se había marchado con kikyo y ella al igual podía darse el lujo de despejar un poco su mente. Que mejor que una fiesta, claro siempre y cuando alguien no la arruinara.

— él intentaba— su nerviosismo evitó que terminara la frase, sin embargo, fue impulsado por la mirada ceñuda y expectante de la joven. — ya sabes, castigarte.

Su expresión fue de confusión total, sólo atinó a responderle algo que era aparentemente obvio preguntar.

—¿dices que Hojo intentaba castigarme? — lo pronuncio con un dejo de burla. ¿Porque querría Hojo reprenderla de alguna manera? En ocasiones el pobre hanyou estaba más confundido que un bebé recién nacido. Algún día se tomaría la molestia de evaluar su coeficiente intelectual, aunque por el momento se limitaría a verle con desaprobación.

La pregunta quedo perdida en el olvido cuando un par de luces se aproximaban sobre ellos, el ahora humano atinó a empujar sobre un lado del asfalto a la pelinegra mientras extrañaba su fuerza sobrenatural. Miro hacia adelante una vez se encontrarán ambos a salvo, y gritó. Había escuchado un "fíjate idiota" por parte del ex peliplata a lo que el conductor solo respondió con una seña indecorosa originalmente occidental pero popularizada gracias a la globalización.

Claro que sabia que ellos eran los que debían "fijarse" puesto que caminaban tranquilamente en medio de la calle, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que en nada distaba el comportamiento de los hombres a la hora de maldecir en una autopista, nada importaba si uno de ellos era de la época antigua y un medio demonio, además, siempre reaccionaban como cavernícolas si algo se les atravesaba por el camino. Aunque claro, el hanyou pensaba que quien había estado a poco de arrollarlos era un demonio, uno con exceso de hierro en su organismo.

—deberías tener mas cuidado tonta— la verdad era que no había meditado sus palabras para con ella, nunca lo hacia, tal vez por eso ella lo mandaba al suelo demasiadas veces por día, de las que eran recomendadas. Ya podía sentir el sabor familiar de la tierra y el pasto. Sin embargo, lo que vino, no era nada parecido, había sido mas duro, si. incluso un tanto caliente a pesar de ser de noche y el olor era similar a una roca. Sin duda alguna el suelo mas extraño en el que había sido sentado.

A diferencia de lo que pensó solo había mencionado una vez la maldita palabra. Seria tal vez en agradecimiento por haberla salvado anteriormente de esa bestia.

—Kagome— a decir verdad, no tenía nada que decir, solo quería hablar un poco de cualquier cosa sin importancia.

—si— volvió su rostro hacia donde el se encontraba, solo para encontrase con esa mirada en particular. Parecía menos fría de lo habitual, como si deseara expresar algo importante. ¿Y si la besaba? Oh dios seria endemoniadamente maravilloso.

—eres muy torpe— La cantidad de gritos que recibió fueron incontables, pero el no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa, y menos con la gran vista que tenía, donde un par de pechos sobresalían por el escote de ella.

—¿que tienes Inuyasha? — se había percatado de su mirada perdida en cierto lugar, pero se negaba a creer que estuviera viéndola ahí, él no era así, supuso que tendría algo, alguna clase de dolor o incluso un mal presentimiento.

—Has sido una chica muy mala— joder que no podía parar de ver ese par de senos, casi juraba que lo llamaban insistentes, algo así como "toca, toca y toca" simplemente no pudo resistirse mas.

Su cara de "que demonios" no pudo haber sido mayor, el tono extrañamente sexy con el que lo había dicho era sin duda alguna sugestivo, pero opacado por haber roto lo que ella consideraba un potencial momento de beso, ya saben ese segundo en el que crees que seria perfecto besarte con alguien especial. Y además haberle llamado torpe, maldición Inuyasha era todo menos romántico. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron las manos del "humano" estrujando sus senos.

Mierda. Ese tenía que haber sido el mas grande siéntate de la historia, claro después de haberlo abofeteado un poco.

El sonido de aquel grito por parte de la sacerdotisa seguramente había despertado a mas de uno. Además de haber espantado cuanta ave se encontrase descansando sobre un árbol o un cable telefónico. Pero algo sabia ahora el medio demonio, a las mujeres no se les debe castigar si no se desea plantar el rostro en la "acera".

Fin.

* * *

Hola, esta es mi primera historia, luego de escribir, borrar y volver a escribir resulto esto, tengo tantos proyectos pensados, empezados y los cuales simplemente no he podido terminar por falta de creatividad, en su mayoría longfics de Sesshomaru y Rin, que son mi pareja favorita.

En fin, lo que realmente me sorprendió fue la facilidad con la que termine este one shot, a la primera, siendo que estaba pasando por un bloqueo creativo en donde no se me ocurría realmente nada y si bien a mí me ha gustado el resultado, no hay nada mejor que leer sus opiniones, me gustaría saber que les ha parecido y agradecería bastante que me señalaran los errores.

Besos y abrazos xoxo


End file.
